nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkwing
Darkwing has just as dim a view of existence as his partner Dreadwind, he's simply more proactive about it. After all, he figures if everything is pointless, depressing, and inevitably leads to a life of painful and cease less suffering anyway, he might at least make sure others are getting it a lot worse than he is. You can always count on Darkwing to attempt to make a bad situation worse for everyone involved, and to complain about it all loudly while he's at it. He's binary-bonded to the hot-headed Nebulan thief Throttle. He can combine with his fellow Powermaster Dreadwind to form the superjet Dreadwing. Fiction Darkwing and Dreadwind were Decepticon mercenaries, affiliated with no army or unit full-time. For their own reasons, however, they were interested in finding the location of Scorponok and his crew of Decepticon warriors. Tracking the group to the planet Nebulos, Darkwing demanded the Nebulans give them the information on Scorponok's whereabouts. When they refused, Darkwing and Dreadwind began a campaign of terror on the planet that only stopped due to precautions the Nebulans had taken to poison their fuel supplies, a measure of foresight to prevent Transformers from returning to their world after the last war. Darkwing and Dreadwind froze up, becoming little more than a curiosity and tourist attraction in an open square. Their luck changed thanks to a jealous and vindictive scientist named Hi-Test, who had worked on the fuel-tainting process but received none of the glory. Working with a thief named Throttle, Hi-Test stole information from his former boss Hi-Q, and used it to create a new form of bio-mechanical engineering called the Powermaster Process, which would cybernetically enable him and Throttle to binary bond with the Decepticons, becoming their engines to restore their ability to move and intake energy. Reaching an agreement with the Nebulans, Darkwing agreed to become binary bonded to Throttle, and the new Decepticon Powermasters began ransacking Nebulos once again. Their antics were eventually stopped only when a group of Autobots arrived on Nebulos, and underwent the same binary bonding procedure with Hi-Q and his staff. Darkwing, Dreadwind and their partners were driven off of Nebulos. Next, they took up a job as middlemen and "robot-spotters" for the Mecannibals. Because Master Mouth and his brood lived off of eating robots, Darkwing and Dreadwind posed as mere jets, allowing Hi-Test and Throttle to act as the primary partners in their dealings. After their ruse was uncovered by Sky Lynx and the Autobot Pretenders, however, the Powermasters found themselves on the run from their former bosses. Returning to Cybertron, they took a job working for deposed Decepticon leader Megatron, who hired them to retrieve a special cargo from Earth: the deactivated body of Starscream. Or maybe, NOT so deactivated. Upon arriving at Starscream's crash-landing site in South America, Darkwing and Dreadwind found him still up and about. The power of the Underbase was maintaining a bare minimum of functioning, but enough to make him dangerous. After the Decepticons were trounced, Hi-Test and Throttle managed to siphon the Underbase power directly from Starscream's corpse, taking his dead body off-line while giving them enough power to recharge their partners and make it back to Cybertron. Megatron planned to use Starscream as an unthinking instrument of destruction, but things just never go as planned. After Starscream was disabled and Megatron vanished in the explosion of his base, Darkwing and Dreadwind found themselves out of work again. The two wandered rather aimlessly after that. They apparently spent quite a bit of time over-energizing at Maccadam's Old Oil House. When Primus gathered all his children to do battle with Unicron on Cybertron, Darkwing marked this solemn occasion by guffawing loudly at something Dreadwind was telling him and thus pissing off several Autobots. Despite this frivolity, when the battle began Darkwing and Dreadwind were front and center. They joined the Autobots Highbrow and Cloudburst in taking the fight right into Unicron's face, and Darkwing was quite eager to bash him up. After the planet-eater was destroyed, Darkwing and Dreadwind joined up with the Decepticons under Bludgeon's command. They were responsible for killing off their old sparring partner Getaway on the planet Klo. Neither were seen for the rest of the battle, but they presumably went into exile with the rest of the Decepticons after the return of Optimus Prime turned the tide on that planet. http://tfwiki.net/wiki/End_of_the_Road%21_%28US%29Darkwing was present when Megatron made peaceful gestures to Humanity in New York City. Darkwing and Dreadwind delivered a "statue" of Snaptrap as a gift to the city. Unsurprisingly, once Humanity was off-guard, the Decepticons struck, and the Autobots barely stopped them. Darkwing, Needlenose and Dreadwind were hiding in an airbase in Nevada, before revealing their liquid crystal Decepticon insignia and flying off. They then used the distraction of a hijacked tanker to atack oil fields and refineries. Darkwing was badly damaged while defending his commander Bludgeon against the returning Megatron. After resuming leadership of the Decepticons, Megatron had Darkwing rebuilt in a much larger and more powerful form. Darkwing made his debut with the new body by obliterating the inoffensive Rheanimum miners of Tykos. After the Decepticons' defeat on Klo, Darkwing and Dreadwind retreated with Bludgeon to the corners of the galaxy, where the Decepticons regrouped. Fifteen years later, both had reverse-engineered the Powermaster process on their bodies, and separated from Hi-Test and Throttle. Dreadwind had left Darkwing behind to join Bug Bite's team, and Dreadwind complained about it constantly. Darkwing remained at Bludgeon's command, and was one of his top aides in preparing for a counter-strike from the recently reactivated Megatron. At Darkwing's suggestion, Bludgeon hired the best of the techno-guilds to reinforce their computer systems with firewalls and cyber-traps to protect their tactical layouts. And yet, Bludgeon's battle-plans were still compromised. Darkwing had uncovered a traitor among Bludgeon's crew. By backtracking the electronic imprint of the Decepticon who transmitted the information to Megatron, Darkwing fingered Hun-Grrr of the Terrorcons as the culprit. Bludgeon and the Seacons confronted Hun-Grrr and, after a brief but brutal brawl between Abominus and Piranacon, Hun-Grrr was taken off-line. The traitor defeated. Then the Seacons killed Bludgeon and surrendered the faction to Megatron. Given Darkwing's involvement in identifying the problem and branding the so-called traitor, it is unknown if he was also in on the Seacons' betrayal. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons